San Valentín Cherik
by midhiel
Summary: Relatos cortos Cherik para el evento de San Valentín organizado por el grupo Team Cherik.
1. Chapter 1

_**Genosha **_

_**Un regalo de San Valentín para **__**Lizeth López. Te escribí este fic con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfrutes y tengas un hermoso día. **_

_**Ambientado en los posibles eventos tras el final de "Dark Phoenix."**_

Al descender del avión por la rampa, Charles observó el ambiente natural y exuberante de Genosha. Había estado varias veces antes en la isla pero era la primera vez que respiraba su aire como si se tratara de un hogar. Atrás había quedado Westchester, la escuela, su sueño y la tragedia de Jean Grey, con la muerte de Raven incluida. Hacía algunas horas que Erik lo había encontrado en ese café en París cuando Charles estaba convencido de que no tenía más nada para ofrecerles a las personas y que nadie en el mundo se preocuparía más por él. Por eso había sido tan esperanzadora la sorpresiva llegada de su amigo.

Erik bajó detrás y apoyó las manos en los manubrios de la silla. Charles leía su mente feliz de que hubiera dicho que sí a la invitación de vivir en la isla.

-¿Qué opinas, Charles? – preguntó Magneto a sus espaldas -. ¿Le darás una oportunidad? – rodeó la silla para quedar enfrentados -. ¿Me darías una oportunidad a mí?

El telépata percibió su caudal de emociones: alegría, esperanza y temor de que finalmente Charles no se sintiera cómodo y que el remordimiento por el pasado no lo dejara disfrutar de la nueva vida que le había ofrecido. No sería fácil, mas tenía que intentarlo. Por eso, Charles asintió con énfasis.

Erik sonrió aliviado.

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño tu nueva casa?

Charles volvió a asentir y empujó las ruedas para comenzar el recorrido. Jean había achicharrado su silla eléctrica y ahora se manejaba con la antigua manualmente. Erik ni siquiera insinuó ayudarlo porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su amigo adoraba su independencia aun con las limitaciones de su discapacidad.

Marcharon por un sendero empedrado que serpenteaba entre la naturaleza selvática y llegaron hasta la pequeña aldea, que Magneto había alzado con sus acólitos. Charles conocía Genosha, la había visitado incontables veces pero jamás la había sentido como un hogar porque él antes vivía en Nueva York, creyendo que la convivencia pacífica entre mutantes y no mutantes era posible. En cambio, esta vez la isla se le presentaba como un sitio donde podía sentirse seguro y en paz. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, pero placentera también.

Los acólitos salieron a recibirlos. Después Magneto invitó a su amigo a su casa. Entraron en el sitio oscuro apenas amueblado que "se sentía tan de Erik", Charles lo pensó. Bebieron té de hierbas recogidas en la isla y el telépata comentó mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos.

-Sentí tanta culpa después de lo de Jean, que no creí que alguien se acordaría de mí – trató de contenerse pero la voz le comenzó a temblar -. Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

Erik hizo su taza a un lado, visiblemente conmovido.

-Entiendo que no te será fácil adaptarte a Genosha – observó -. Vivimos apenas con lo esencial y ya ves – miró alrededor -, no tenemos siquiera luz eléctrica.

Charles rio. Tal vez le costaría adaptarse pero estaba dispuesto a poner lo mejor de sí.

Magneto le propuso que salieran para enseñarle algo. Las viviendas consistían en compartimentos largos y espaciosos de metal alrededor de un patio compartido de pasto y tierra. El telépata recién reparó en una casa que se notaba reciente porque la pintura no se veía corroída y el metal apenas presentaba algunos golpecitos al ser trasladada y encajada en ese sitio, sin dudas por Magneto. Charles se emocionó hasta la médula porque no podía creer que su amigo se hubiese tomado el trabajo de construirle un espacio para vivir.

-Esta es tu nueva casa, Charles. ¿Te gustaría pasar y conocerla?

El telépata movió las ruedas de la silla hacia la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta. Empujó y adentro encontró el ambiente preparado: había una mesa, una estantería en la pared con armazón de metal, llena de utensilios como ollas, sartenes, platos, vasos, tazas y demás elementos de cocina, muebles para que guardara sus efectos personales y una cama de dos plazas muy similar a la que había dejado en Westchester.

-Erik – musitó y se dirigió con rapidez a cada rincón para explorar lo que su amigo le había preparado -. Esto es hermoso. Todo – miró alrededor -, los muebles, ¡mira la cocina! Gracias.

Hacía tiempo que Magneto no lo había visto así de emocionado, podría decirse que desde la época en que se conocieron antes de la tragedia en Cuba. Sonrió, ver a Charles feliz era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía aun pero del respeto por la amistad de décadas que se tenían, estaban pasando al amor. Sí, los dos se estaban enamorando y, ¿quién podía saberlo? Tal vez la respuesta podía estar en Genosha, esa isla tropical preparada para los mutantes.

….

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado! **_


	2. Regalo de Aniversario

_**Regalo de Aniversario**_

_**Este es un regalo de San Valentín para LJ1938, organizado por el grupo Team Cherik. Te dedico este fic con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste. **_

_**Futuro alternativo después de DOFP**_

Erik se levantó esa mañana rápido. Miró de reojo a Charles y vio que seguía dormido. Era el aniversario de bodas y quería prepararle el desayuno. Después de huir tras el altercado con el presidente, Raven y los Centinelas frente a la Casa Blanca, Erik había decidido renunciar a ser Magneto para regresar junto al amor de su vida y proponerle matrimonio. Ocho fantásticos años habían pasado desde entonces. Se calzó las pantuflas, la bata y con la camisa del pijama con apenas un botón prendido porque la noche anterior se habían hecho el amor y él se había vuelto a vestir casi dormido, corrió al baño y después hacia las escaleras. Ya en el comedor principal, lo inundó desde la cocina el olor a panqueques un tanto quemados, café caliente y la voz aguda de Wanda de seis años protestando.

-¡Tiraste la mermelada al suelo, Pet!

A Erik le pareció ver una sombra que pasó junto a él hacia la salita donde guardaban los elementos de limpieza, y la misma sombra que volvía con, dedujo, un trapeador. Peter y Wanda eran los hijos gemelos de la pareja y mutantes como sus padres: el niño había desarrollado una híper velocidad mientras que la pequeña estaba comenzando a formar pequeñas esferas de energía, que desparecían en segundos y que, según Charles, devendrían con el tiempo en algo más poderoso.

-¿Viste? – ahora era la voz de Peter -. Ya lo limpié.

-¡Pero era la mermelada favorita de papi y ahora no hay más! – Wanda sonaba a punto de llorar.

Erik ya no soportó más y entró. A pesar de lo amplia que era la cocina, los niños se la habían ingeniado para ensuciar cada rincón pero con un propósito loable: sobre la mesa estaba ubicada una bandeja con una taza de café caliente, tostadas, miel, jugo de naranja que Peter debía haberlo exprimido con su velocidad supersónica porque el niño tenía restos de la pulpa en la ropa, leche caliente en una jarra, y. . . Erik corrió hasta la cocina a apagar la hornalla porque la sartén se estaba incendiando. Wanda se acercó por detrás e hizo un puchero al ver sus panqueques carbonizados.

-Los dejé demasiado tiempo – sollozó la niña, triste pero resignada.

-No importa – sonrió su hermano, que para todo tenía una solución -. Si papá me deja voy a correr a comprar croissants.

-No irás solo a la ciudad – determinó su padre y retiró la sartén de la hornalla para ponerla en el fregadero y que le lloviera el agua. Se encogió de hombros y observó alrededor. Sus hijos habían tenido un gesto maravilloso para el aniversario -. ¿Este desayuno es para su papi y para mí?

Los niños sacudieron la cabeza al unísono.

-Solo para papi – explicó Peter y rio -. Para ti hay otra cosa.

Wanda lo acompañó con una risa cómplice y se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué hay para mí? – inquirió su padre, carcomido por la intriga.

-Esto, amor – oyó la voz de Charles.

El telépata abrió la puerta con un paquete enorme envuelto en papel de regalo y moño turquesa. Se acercó a la mesa y sonrió al ver la bandeja con el desayuno que sus pequeños le habían obsequiado. Depositó el regalo y los niños se le aproximaron ansiosos. Erik, tan ávido como ellos.

-¡Ábrelo, papá! – reclamaron los gemelos en coro.

Erik comenzó a desanudar el moño.

-Si lo rompes te traerá buena suerte – observó Peter con aire de conocimiento.

Erik obedeció y a pesar de que el regalo estaba prolijamente envuelto, rasgó el papel y rompió el moño. Se topó con una caja metálica y comprendió que Charles la había cargado hasta allí por ser demasiado pesada para los niños. Alzó la tapa y se encontró con el casco bermejo de metal, que casi dos décadas antes le había quitado a Shaw para convertirse en Magneto. Al anunciar ocho años atrás su regreso frente a la Casa Blanca, lo había perdido al huir y ahora su esposo lo había recuperado, Erik no sabía cómo pero era posible que Charles hubiese recurrido a su poder telepático para disuadir a alguien importante y rescatarlo de donde el Gobierno lo hubiera escondido.

Erik alzó el casco con las manos y lo contempló sin calzárselo. Hizo el ademán de colocárselo pero desistió. No, él ya no era más Magneto sino Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles comprendió el gesto y lo abrazó. Los niños no entendían mucho, solo que su papá estaba muy feliz con ese yelmo viejo de regalo.

-Por ti renuncié a todo, Charles – musitó Erik, mirándolo embelesado a los ojos -. Y jamás podré arrepentirme porque fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Su esposo lo besó conmovido y los niños aplaudieron, alegres.

….

_**Espero que te haya gustado. **_


	3. Una Oportunidad

_**Una Oportunidad**_

_**Regalo de San Valentín para Paola Lenhsherr Laufeyson en el marco del evento organizado por el grupo Team Cherik. **_

¿Cómo se recupera el tiempo perdido? No hay modo, ya lo que pasó, pasó. Erik pensó en las innumerables ocasiones en que se enfrentó con su Hermandad al equipo X-Men, con Scott Summers liderando el grupo, y Charles como su mentor, aconsejándoles desde Cerebro. Era irónico que la primera vez que su amigo se conectara a esa máquina, él lo hubiese llamado "rata adorable de laboratorio," porque Charles no tenía nada de tonto y no se dejó manipular por la CIA ni por nadie.

Charles, ese nombre guardaba tantos sentimientos encontrados. Desde aquella genuina amistad surgida de la confianza entre ambos, hasta la separación en la playa cuando descubrieron la diferencia abismal que los dividía. Habían tenido varios encuentros porque los dos se guardaban un respeto mutuo pero no podían estar juntos, no como pareja. Ninguno iba a sacrificar sus ideales porque hacerlo significaría un poco morirse por dentro.

Erik aterrizó en el patio de Westchester, vestido con una camisa arremangada y vaqueros oscuros. Los jóvenes mutantes que estaban disfrutando de la tarde al aire libre, lo miraron con una mezcla de temor y admiración. Se trataba de Magneto en persona. Él los ignoró y entró en la casa. Se cruzó con Hank, con Raven, y con Scott, que lo saludaron escuetamente. No era la primera vez que visitaba la mansión, después de todo, él y Charles seguían siendo amigos. Golpeó la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante, Erik – Charles era psíquico y sabía quién estaba llamando.

Magneto entró y fue directo al grano, sin sentarse, sin decir "hola, viejo amigo" siquiera.

-Mira, Charles. Tenemos visiones muy distintas: tú defiendes la paz y yo la supremacía mutante. Nos enfrentamos y luchamos, cuerpo a cuerpo, mi hermandad contra tus X-Men.

Charles advirtió lo alterado que estaba y le señaló el asiento junto al juego de ajedrez con las piezas preparadas. Magneto se arrojó en la silla. Su amigo movió la suya para que quedaran enfrentados con el tablero en el centro.

-¿Una partida, viejo amigo? – invitó el telépata.

-No estoy de humor – murmuró Erik, frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Qué viniste a decirme, entonces? – interrogó Charles inclinándose en la silla de ruedas para observarlo -. ¿Para qué viajaste desde Genosha, Erik?

-Sabes lo que quiero aun sin tener que leerme – lo desafió Magneto y su mirada era intensa y sincera -. Quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad – Charles se echó hacia atrás, incómodo -. Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos, Charles? Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero podemos intentar construir una relación aun con ellas.

-Sabes por qué – contestó Xavier, escueto.

Erik calló. No había solución, los dos estaban destinados a seguir rumbos distintos otra vez. No podían establecer una relación de pareja con las visiones opuestas que tenían del mundo y con sus bandos enfrentándose en cada ocasión.

-¿Jugamos? – insistió el telépata para cambiar de tema.

Magneto aceptó.

…..

Un par de años después.

Charles renunció a su sueño cuando perdió a Jean Grey, tal era el remordimiento que dejó Westchester, a sus compañeros mutantes, y se dedicó a recorrer el mundo. Estaba en un café en una calle concurrida de París, cuando su viejo amigo llegó con un juego de mano de ajedrez. El psíquico no estaba de humor después de todo lo que había sufrido.

-¿Qué quieres, Erik? – y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la defensiva.

-Hace tiempo me salvaste la vida y me ofreciste un hogar – le recordó Magneto en tono amistoso -. Hoy me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti.

-¿Qué hay de nuestras diferencias? – preguntó Charles descreído.

-Amarnos a pesar de pensar distinto es lo que nos hace humanos.

-Tú desprecias a los humanos.

Erik sonrió.

-Te equivocas, viejo amigo. Desprecio a los humanos que nos desprecian, nunca desprecié a mis padres que no fueron mutantes.

-Es cierto – aceptó el psíquico y bajó los brazos, ya en confianza.

-Entonces, ¿podríamos darnos una oportunidad? Porque no hay modo de recuperar el tiempo perdido y tú y yo hemos desperdiciado bastante.

Charles sonrió. Unos minutos antes no dejaba de pensar que lo había perdido todo al renunciar a su sueño y dejar a su familia en Westchester. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y accedió. De este modo aceptó darle una oportunidad a Erik y a sí mismo. Fue la mejor decisión que tomó: horas más tarde, los dos volaban hacia Genosha para empezar una nueva vida.

…

_**Espero que te haya gustado. **_


	4. El Pastel

_**El Pastel**_

_**Este fic es un regalo de San Valentín para Kitty Blue. Espero que te guste y pases un hermoso día. **_

Erik Lehnsherr acababa de darse cuenta cuánta razón tenía su ex esposa al reprocharle que dejaba los asuntos familiares para último momento. Si hubiese sido precavido y no se hubiese desvelado la semana entera en el trabajo para aspirar a ese puesto de gerente general, hoy no tendría que estar corriendo por las calles rogando encontrar una pastelería abierta a las nueve de la noche para comprarles a sus hijos el pastel de cumpleaños. Cumplían seis. Llegó al quinto local y estaba cerrado. Suspiró porque no podía presentarse en su antigua casa sin el pastel que tanto estaban esperando sus hijos para festejar con sus amiguitos. Él les había prometido que se los llevaría y si no lo hacía sería la enésima promesa que no les cumplía a sus niños, además de arruinarles la fiesta que tanto tiempo habían esperado.

Se recargó contra la pared. Se sentía horrible como padre. No podía dejar de imaginar las caritas frustradas de Peter y Wanda, la mirada contrariada de los invitados y el sermón de Magda, que tanto se merecía. Consultó su reloj, todavía le quedaban unos minutos para llegar al último local que conocía pero con el tráfico y la distancia ya le sonaba a misión inútil. Regresó hacia su coche, pensando en una alternativa más: algún pastel barato de algún supermercado, aunque lo más probable fuera que tampoco les quedara uno porque a partir de las siete ofertaban los últimos para no dejar ninguno para el día siguiente. Cabizbajo, preocupado y con terribles remordimientos, oyó la bocina y el grito de: "¡Señor Lehnsherr!"

Erik se detuvo en seco. Un auto caro se detuvo junto a él, casi pisando la acera con la rueda delantera, se bajó la ventanilla y apareció el rostro de Charles Xavier.

-Señor Lehnsherr, perdón – se disculpó con una sonrisa encantadora y sincera -. Lo hacía en el cumpleaños de sus hijos, de hecho, David está allí.

Erik maldijo por dentro. De todas las personas de la ciudad justo tenía que cruzarse con él. Charles era un hombre divorciado como él, con un hijo compañero de escuela de los gemelos, que era elegante, atractivo, inteligente, dulce y, en una sola frase: le quitaba el aliento. Ahora que se sentía miserable como padre venía a encontrarlo a las nueve de la noche en una cuadra desierta.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – insistió Xavier, preocupado.

Erik decidió serle franco.

-Estoy como loco buscando un pastel – bufó -. ¿Qué clase de padre puedo ser si llego sin uno a la fiesta?

-Lo comprendo – contestó Charles y le abrió la puerta del acompañante -. ¿Por qué no deja que lo lleve a la casa de Hank?

-¿Hank? – repitió Lehnsherr sin entender.

-Es mi mejor amigo y es repostero – explicó -. Se dedica precisamente a pasteles infantiles y siempre tiene stock en su casa – la expresión de Erik se transformó. Charles rio -. Suba, lo llevo, compra y lo traigo de regreso para que entre en su auto y vaya a su casa.

Erik aceptó la propuesta y entró.

-Acaba de salvarme la vida, Xavier.

Charles puso en marcha el motor.

-Sabe, nuestros hijos son compañeros desde que tenían cuatro años, o sea, nos conocemos desde hace dos, me parece que ya es hora de que usted me llame Charles y yo lo llame Erik, y dejemos de lado el formalismo y nos tuteemos.

Lehnsherr asintió.

-Gracias, Charles, me salvaste la vida – corrigió.

…

A las diez menos cuarto, Erik tocó el timbre. Los gemelos corrieron a abrirle felices y ansiosos. Él se inclinó para besarlos y abrazarlos, mientras que Magda recogía el pastel.

-¡Sabíamos que vendrías con el pastel, papá! – le confesó Wanda con plena confianza.

-¡Sí! – gritó Peter.

La fe que sus hijos tenían en él lo emocionó. Cargó a cada uno en un brazo porque eran esbeltos y pequeños, y se acercaron los tres a la mesa servida. Magda ya había colocado el pastel en el centro. Le había colocado dos velas largas para cada niño. Cantaron con los demás invitados el cumpleaños feliz, Peter, siempre acelerado, sopló su vela antes que su hermana pero la de Wanda se apagó primero y hubo aplausos y felicitaciones.

Fue el final feliz de una fiesta divertida.

Una hora más tarde, comenzaron a llegar los padres para buscar a sus hijos. Erik abrió con su hijo cuando Charles tocó el timbre.

-¡David! ¡Te buscan! – corrió Peter a avisar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó Charles.

-Fue el mejor pastel que probaron – reprodujo Erik las palabras textuales de los gemelos y sonrió -. Gracias una vez más.

David llegó a la puerta con su bolsita llena de dulces, se despidió con un: "buenas noches, señor Lehnsherr," y tomó a su padre de la mano.

-Hasta luego – saludó Charles.

-Espera – lo detuvo Erik -. Quiero recompensarte con un café, o algo, ¿prefieres un desayuno? – lo dijo casi sin pensarlo y al terminar, se sintió ridículo.

Charles sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro! ¿Te parece el viernes?

-¿Este viernes? – Erik quiso corroborar sorprendido.

-Sí, aquí está mi número – le entregó un papel -. Llámame para que coordinemos.

-De acuerdo – contestó Lehnsherr y quedó maravillado mirando el papel.

Charles llevó de la mano a su hijo hacia su coche. Usualmente le preguntaba cómo le había ido pero esta vez estaba sin palabras. Es que Erik Lehnsherr también le gustaba porque estaba divorciado, tenía dos hijos compañeros del suyo y era guapo, franco, curiosamente distraído y sí, Charles se había enamorado.

….

_**Espero que te haya gustado**_


End file.
